inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadgetpedia
Inspector Gadget Wiki is an encyclopedia wiki dedicated to providing detailed information on all the different incarnations of Inspector Gadget, from the television series to the films, it's all covered here. Read all about the amazing adventures of Inspector Gadget and his never ending quest to protect the world from M.A.D. and the forces of evil! TV Shows Movies ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about Inspector Gadget Wiki on the About page. * If you're new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Please Read The Rules Of The Wikia By Click Here. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '''"Stubs". '''You can add more to the pages. ; ---- Inspector Gadget is the world's first bionic police detective. Our bumbling crime fighter is equipped with an incredible, countless array of gadgets to help him in his never-ending battles against crime and corruption. Never mind that he usually ends up accidentally using those gadgets against himself and his allies! Fully aware of his potential for inadvertent destruction, criminals, thieves and bandits fear for their lives whenever Inspector Gadget appears on the scene. Even his nemesis, the evil and malicious Dr. Claw, gets a little nervous. Not to mention Chief Quimby, Gadget's boss! Inspector Gadget's destiny is marked by the letter "G" -- gadgets, gags, gaffes and goofs! But, thanks to the secret help of his super intelligent young niece Penny and faithful, long-suffering dog Brain, Inspector Gadget always manages to vanquish his enemies and emerge victorious in the end. Go, Gadget, go! Who is your favorite character? Inspector Gadget/Lt. Gadget Penny Brain Dr. Claw Talon M.A.D. Cat Chief Quimby Corporal Capeman Fidget and Didgit Col. Nozzaire General Sir Which of Gadget's gadgets do you think is the best? Gadget 'Copter Top-Secret Gadget Phone Gadget Binoculars Gadget 'Brella Gadget Coat Gadget Skates Gadget Skis Gadget Laser Gadget Cuffs Gadget Legs Gadget Spring Gadget Magnifying Glass Gadget Arms Gadget Hand Gadgetmobile All are the best What is your favorite vehicle? Gadgetmobile M.A.D. Mobile Which show do you prefer? Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget's Field Trip Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetinis Inspector Gadget 2015 Which animation do you like the series in? 2D CGI Which of these three elements of Inspector Gadget do you like the most? Action Comedy Adventure All three What is your favorite episode from the original series? Gadget in Winterland/Pilot Monster Lake Down on the Farm Gadget at the Circus The Amazon Health Spa The Boat Haunted Castle Race to the Finish The Ruby A Star is Lost All That Glitters Movie Set Amusement Park Art Heist Volcano Island The Invasion The Infiltration Curse of the Pharaoh M.A.D. Trap Basic Training Sleeping Gas Gadget's Replacement Greenfinger Gadget Goes West Launch Time Photo Safari Coo-Coo Clock Caper The Bermuda Triangle The Japanese Connection Arabian Nights Clear Case Dutch Treat The Great Divide Eye of the Dragon Doubled Agent Plantform of the Opera Don't Hold Your Breath Gone Went the Wind King Wrong Pirate Island M.A.D. Academy No Flies On Us Luck of the Irish Prince of the Gypsies Old Man of the Mountain The Emerald Duck Do Unto Udders Did You Myth Me? A Bad Altitude Funny Money Follow That Jet Dry Spell Smeldorado Quimby Exchange Weather in Tibet Unhenged Snakin' All Over In Seine Tree Guesses Birds of a Feather So It is Written Fang the Wonder Dog School for Pickpockets Quizz Master Magic Gadget The Great Wambini's Seance Wambini Predicts The Capeman Cometh Crashcourse in Crime Gadget's Gadgets Gadget in Minimadness The Incredible Shrinking Gadget Gadget Meets the Grappler Bad Dreams Are Made of This Ghost Catchers Busy Signal Focus on Gadget Mad in the Moon N.S.F. Gadget Tyrannosaurus Gadget Gadget's Roma Gadget's Clean Sweep Gadget Meets the Clan Gadget and Old Lace Gadget and the Red Rose |} Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Templates Category:Inspector Gadget Wiki Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Important